20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go!Animate: The Movie
GoAnimate: The Movie is a 2006 animated action-adventure fantasy comedy film directed by Brian Sharp. GoAnimate Studios and Twentieth Century Fox Animation produced this film. The film centers on how PC GuyPC Guytakes a toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. However, there is someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now, Eric is the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. Produced by GoAnimate Studios and Twentieth Century Fox Animation, Twentieth Century Fox released the film on July 28, 2006. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $613 million against its $23.5 million budget making it a box office success. It became the second highest grossing animated film of 2006, behind another animated Fox film, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. A sequel, titled GoAnimate: The Movie 2, will be released in 2020. Plot The film starts with PC Guy going to Walmart to buy something. PC Guy then got a toy without paying it and sneakily ran off, when Eric and Jennifer came running after him. The manager of Walmart (Bodyguard) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Eric, leaving PC Guy in disappointment. At the supermarket, PC Guy talked to Brian to have the toy back, but the police officer showed up to tell him he cannot. They then sent him to jail and went asleep for five days. He then broke out of jail. PC Guy got the toy and told them they cannot have it back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to say not to steal the toy. Back in jail, PC Guy got an idea. When Eric and Victor were not looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. It shocked them and they went to get him. PC Guy's feet hurt from walking, and he rested on a bench when Eric and Victor surprised him and chased him until they head into a snowbank. PC Guy then told them they cannot have the toy back and went off. Eric reminded Victor they should not worry about the snowstorm and went for a walk. Eric and Victor walked until they found the toy and went home. They watch TV when PC Guy came to say he has to troll them next time. Eric and Victor called the cops, who trolled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. The two went home with the toy and had a dance. Jennifer then came in and took the toy who thought the toy is for babies. Kayla reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile, at the spooky castle, the mean man Mr. Keebler has a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. Mr. Keebler had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. The next day, Eric was making a special fruit salad for Kimberly by putting special ingredients into it. PC Guy did not want to see them make a fruit salad for Kimberly and he trolls Eric with his new disguise. Eric and Victor came into Kimberly's room and showed her a special fruit salad meal from Eric. It amazed Kimberly and thanked him. Someone then knocked on the door which made Eric go check who's there. PC Guy disguised himself as "Diesel Guy" and tried to troll Eric and take him away. Kimberly then took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. Eric suddenly knew PC Guy was the one who trolled him, and he taught him a lesson. The next segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Simon, which features "The Chewing Gum Song". (All subsequent re-releases (the 10th Anniversary release is notable for this) use "Are You Ready" by Esberg Port instead) Eric and Victor later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it is a very sticky situation, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl showed up to tell them they're not yelling at them for a while, but then Eric took a picture. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Simon. Then some gum is caught on Eric's sweater, who took a picture of that. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then heard another noise they ran away from the house. Their friend Jack was wondering what all of that was about, and Eric told him that PC Guy had been called shoplifting and stole the toy from Walmart. The two went for a walk with the camera when PC Guy surprised them. Jack noticed him, so he called the cops. The policeman showed up to PC Guy, who ran for the roads with the police car chasing him until he vanished. That night at PC Guy's room, he knew that the police officer, Eric, and Victor will not catch him, and went to sleep. Eric and Victor peeked and came in through the window. Eric cannot sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in April, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, PC Guy was wondering why the weather is hot, and he needs to change the weather. He sneaked into the weather control room and put rain, snow, and strong wind for the next day's weather. The GNN news has reported that on the weather; it will have rain, snow, and strong wind, exactly what PC Guy predicted. Meanwhile, back at Mr. Keebler's castle, Mr. Keebler asked Rentro the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent life-forms they will find. Rentro thinks the invention might be a good way to destroy Eric. They will use it to destroy the cartoons that will be specific. Later that day, Eric and Victor realized that PC Guy had changed the weather. PC Guy likes to watch something special on TV until a logo made him scream and run. At the Toys "R" Us store, Eric and Victor were looking for PC Guy, when they saw him riding on the Ferris wheel. Victor does not know about or met Mr. Keebler. Later, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Toon-Stie. Dwayne thought Eric looks like an orange, but he was not when Dwayne shouts at him and Victor that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Eric and Victor went to beat Dwayne up. PC Guy yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Victor shouted back it is too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N. J. International Circus, PC Guy was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Aaron Jefferson, went to introduce the show. First, PC Guy did his juggling act. Unfortunately, he slipped down on the stage floor, and he did not amuse Aaron. He then introduced the two balancers, Eric 1 and Eric 2, to balance on two balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and apologized to them immediately. Eric and Victor went upstairs to a food place to have some pizza. When Victor was eating the pizza, Eric told him he would be late for the show. However, Victor could not, so Eric went downstairs and went to a club to kill time. Back at the circus stage, PC Guy read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Aaron Jefferson think he is a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Aaron in bed, he would sleep with his family, when PC Guy sneakily came in and was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. Meanwhile, Eric was thinking there would be no Sing-Along Songs with Simon, and he is going to prank him. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Eric go nuts. Eric then went away from New Jersey into an adventure through the snow. Eric realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stick Guy showed up to Eric singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Eric and Stick Guy had an electrical battle when Stick Guy fell and smashed into the Policeman. He made Stick Guy go into jail. Santed Stick Guy appeared to talk when he bumped into Stick Cop, and sent him to jail, with Stick Guy singing the Mail Time song. Stick Cops came into Stick Guy's cell and tells him he is under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Stick Cop then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled and electrocuted Stick Guy and tossed him into the sea. Eric watches Stick Guy being chased, which made him laugh, and he thinks it is so funny. He then saw a GoEx hat, which is full of Beach Park. Eric will have to find out what is happening. He ran when Brian suddenly back sasses him and punished him with a fight. Brian had to take Eric to Carla's Boole. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Aaron Jefferson about Stick Guy at his Donisale office. Aaron showed them a clip of Eric at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Eric showed up to Gary Johnson to think it is his entire fault, and for not paying attention. He then burst jewels out of a jewel box and covered Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl in a pile of jewels. Eric reminded them if they cheat on him again, he would spank them. For his secret weapon, Eric has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it will do the plan for bugging him. Simon would then call for new vocalists for his songs and said that they will be on the way. Unfortunately, Mr. Keebler has a maniacal plan for joining in Simon's band; he and Rentro will become Septormen. They went to Simon's office, and their scheme was to ask Simon to join his band. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper, which said that Eric built Blinky 2PO to destroy Santed Stick Guy, PC Guy, and Brian. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight. After he shortened 2PO out and dead, Jack thought it was all over, when Eric threw him into a dairy transformer. It was all later revealed to be just a huge nightmare. Eric then used a hammer to get rid of Stick Guy by breaking the ice. Stick Guy was mad at Eric for doing that. Eric ran away maniacally leaving Stick Guy disappointed. He then got an idea; he called Eric 1 on the phone in his office. Mr. Keebler and Rentro arrive in New Jersey with their Dalek-Septor 9000. They were about to exterminate people when the police came to them. Mr. Keebler and Rentro run, and the police lead them to a cliff which they fall off. The police then took them to jail. PC Guy was disappointed that Eric yells at Stick Guy every time when he suddenly drowned into the water. Aaron Jefferson went fishing when he found PC Guy's glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. PC Guy is riding a bike when Eric, Victor, Kimberly, and the Eric clones chase him. Eventually, they all collide with each other. Meanwhile, Matt found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stick Guy would strike back. It also says he needs to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Stick Guy later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Later with Eric, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that he has to destroy Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl. This gave Eric an idea. Stick Guy wondered what was going on there, and then Eric appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing it is the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.), meaning that Eric will turn his terrors on Stick Guy after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stick Guy then told Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl to destroy Blinky 2PO. Eric is not amused by this, and creates another robot: Blinky GX. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then saw PC Guy with the toy on the rooftop of Walmart. The Policeman then chased him through the city to get the toy back. That night at his house, PC Guy has been in there all day trying to get to bed, but could not because Kevin was reading books in his bed. He then asked Kimberly to tell Kevin to go to sleep. Kevin later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, and the singing part didn't amuse Eric. While on a walk, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl saw Blinky GX, who proceeded to attack them. Jennifer, Kimberly, Eric 1, and Eric 2 came to rescue them, while Jennifer takes them to the hospital. PC Guy then uses a magic wand to trick Eric into a Rainbow vortex and disappears, but then Eric reappears from the vortex. Within the next day, Eric told PC Guy that he should assist that he is not worse than a thief is because thieves and workmen need to be locked up forever. Eric didn't amuse PC Guy talking all the way to the truth. PC Guy later rode on his bike to deliver newspapers to everyone in New Jersey. Sydney Cub then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Mr. Keebler had struck in New Jersey, and disguised himself for joining Simon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek-Septor 9000. The next day, PC Guy was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy he just stole. Eric found out that PC Guy has the toy again, and then he and Victor chased him through the city to get the toy back. PC Guy stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Stick Guys. PC Guy then left the two trollers in disappointment. A voice then heard through Eric, from behind him, and there were Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They talked about PC Guy stealing the toy from Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Mr. Keebler also talked about joining Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Eric thinks he just will not stand a chance, but Mr. Keebler has his invention to exterminate him and Victor. Eric thinks he will better think fast because he thinks he will have to exterminate PC Guy first. Mr. Keebler then had enough of him, and the two ran away before he exterminated them. Within the afternoon, PC Guy went to Walmart again to buy the toy he stole. Eric then went to Target to find some toys there, and he bought one. He then sang a Japanese song with the toy. PC Guy felt mad that Eric got a toy, and Eric 2 thinks he did not put in too much money in it. George told Eric how the toy he gave for a valuable client was, and Eric thinks the toy is very wonderful, and he and Victor would have such a wonderful life if he never had been born. Mr. Keebler later thought it was time for his own revenge on PC Guy. While walking in the woods, George and Eric found a newspaper, which says that Mr. Keebler has zapped it again. PC Guy and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. He scared PC Guy, who quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final confrontation for calling PC Guy a shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then he punched him to the ground. Jackashay thinks he just cannot match the powers of him. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from. Jackashay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. Aaron Jefferson told Eric and Victor that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that PC Guy stole no toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he was not shoplifting this time and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him and they got on an airplane that took them home. Cast Main Cast *Eric Nagler as Eric, the main protagonist of the film. *Brian Sharp as PC Guy, the thief who steals the toy from Walmart. *Carlos Alazraqui as Victor, Eric's sidekick. *Eddie Korbich as Mr. Keebler, the main villain of the movie. Recurring Cast (in alphabetical order) *Carlos Alazraqui as Tom *Hank Azaria as Steven *Clancy Brown as Matt, Eddy, and Eric 2 *Billy Crystal as Simon *Caleb Elbourn as Kevin and Santed Stick Guy *Ashley Greene as Kayla *Tom Kenny as Jack (Jackashay), Stick Guy, and Aaron Jefferson *Tress MacNeille as Jennifer *Eric Nagler as Eric 1 *Chris Phillips as Gary Johnson *Brian Sharp as Rentro *Jessica Sharp as Protester Girl *Jennell Brook-Slack as Kimberly Additional Cast (in alphabetical order) *Hank Azaria as Orderman (Toon Buffet) *Elizabeth Banks as Catherina (uncredited) *Tim Blaney as Blinky 2PO and Blinky GX (uncredited) *Clancy Brown as Stick Cop 2 *Tim Curry as Stick Cop and Sydney Cub *Benjamin Diskin as Dwayne and George *Caleb Elbourn as Takashi *Jim Hanks as the Bodyguard, Policeman, and Shopkeeper *Veronica Jones as Toon-Stie *Tom Kenny as Cashier and Stick Cop 1 *Chaka Khan as Rebecca (uncredited) *Eddie Korbich as News Reporter *Nolan North as Rick Perry (uncredited) *David Rudman as Cookie Monster *Brian Sharp as News Reporter and Himself *Jessica Sharp as Salli *Jennell Brook-Slack as Weather Reporter *Tabitha St. Germain as Tween Cat (uncredited) *Lea Thompson as Stick Girl Crew Main article: Go!Animate: The Movie/Crew Production Production began in August 2004. There was some trouble behind the scenes, information is shown below: * Eric Nagler was originally supposed to voice not just Eric, but also Victor and PC Guy, but the casting director realized that would confuse the viewer if they would watch it with audio only, so they were given their own distinct voices, with Carlos Alazraqui as Victor and Brian Sharp as PC Guy. * It was not intended for the Sing-Along Songs with Simon segment to be in this film, as it was just going to be another music video to promote the film, but it was put into the film by accident, and Caleb Elbourn (the editor) had little time to fix it, so it ended up in the final cut. * Warren Cook was supposed to play a huge role in the film, being Mr, Keebler's sidekick, but then Rigge Diamond thought the real Warren Cook would be very upset over the character should he see it, so he was replaced by another character, Rentro, which explains why he is voiced by Brian Sharp (who also voiced Cook), the only line he said they changed was "No do it yourself, I have just had enough of you. I'm just going to go home, and make VHS Openings, Real, not Fake." They removed the VHS openings line so no one would think he was Warren Cook in disguise. * There was originally a character named One-Eyed Pete who would be the real main antagonist, he would be a rival to Eric and Victor, but he was removed because of Sharp's parents thinking he was too scary for the kiddies. * Stick Guy was originally going to sing "I'm the Map" from Dora the Explorer, but it was changed to "Here's the Mail" from Blue's Clues before animation started. * In addition, there were some scenes from the trailers that were not shown in the final film itself: ** A pan over a busy street in New Jersey (can be seen on the theatrical trailer) (it is possible this scene may have been animated just for this trailer). ** Eric and Victor both at Walmart; Victor says, "This is so cool", and Eric replies, "I think it is" (can be seen on the theatrical trailer and some TV spots). ** Eric and PC Guy running through a field (can be seen on one of the TV spots). * A majority of the animation process was done in-house at GoAnimate Studios from June to November 2005, while the animation was finalized at Mac Guff Lagine from December 2005 to February 2006. Release Twentieth Century Fox released the film in theaters on July 28, 2006. The film version is increasingly hard to find, nowadays. An edited version was released on YouTube on August 30, 2013. The animation software used to make the movie, titled Go!Animate (named after this movie), was later released to the public in late-2007/early-2008. Marketing Burger King promoted the film with a set of 8 kids meal toys featuring the characters from the film. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film with its new GoAnimate EXTREME Sundae that comprises of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. A large marketing campaign backed the film with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2006, and then again in 2007 when the website was announced. Trailers *The film's announcement trailer was released on March 11, 2005 and was released and was later shown in theaters in front of Robots, Ice Princess,'' T.J's World: The Movie'', Madagascar, History Island, Wondercolts, and Herbie: Fully Loaded. *The film's first teaser trailer was released on July 1, 2005, and was later shown in theaters in front of M.I.S.S.I.O.N., Fantastic Four, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Bad News Bears, and Sky High. *The film's second teaser trailer was released on August 12, 2005 The Proud Family Movie ''and ''Corpse Bride, Corpse Bride. *November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Yours, Mine, & Ours, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Hoodwinked. * *on November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Metro Cone, Yours, Mine, & Ours, and Hoodwinked!. *The official trailer was released on February 10, 2006, and was shown with Curious George, Doogal, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Over the Hedge, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cars, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, and Nacho Libre. *TV spots began to air between June 22 and August 11, 2006.